


I Shall Destroy Your Happiness

by heymiickey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymiickey/pseuds/heymiickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Destroy Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: destroy.
> 
> rated: T
> 
> No pairings, bit agnst.
> 
> not betaed, any mistakes are mine, feel free to correct them.

"I shall destroy your happiness..."

The mansion is a big place to be by herself, Regina thinks. In the castle she had her guards, and prisoners and her huntsman. Now, it's only her and the house and she feels terrified.  
When she turns off the lights of the living room she swears she can see something. But it's nothing, she knows. Ghosts of another life. A life in another place; another time. Now she finally got what she wanted. Storybrook is nothing more than proof that Snow White (now Mary Margaret) will never be happy again.  
But she doesn't feel happy, so after long thinking and consideration, she makes sure Gold will get her a child. A boy, just like the one she lost. The one her mother killed, because it was Daniel's. It's a big step she's ready to take. She needs love, she thinks. Not the type she have with Graham; and she's sure she'll never love anyone like she did to Daniel, so the kid turns out to be the best idea, and in no time she finds herself getting attached to the kid even without knowing him.  
When she sees his face for the first time, she's already in love. And she knows deep in her heart that she'll protect him whatever cost. Then she decides to never hurt anyone, anymore. Never cause any harm unless it's necessary to guarantee the happiness of her child.  
She hardly sees the years passing by. He gets older, and starts to pull her away. But it's only when he ran away and go back with that blonde woman the she knows.  
She knows that it's over even before its start. She knows she's got to destroy that woman, and when she realizes she's breaking the promise she made to herself and to her child, she finally sees that she's destroyed. That all the happiness she's got it's gone. It's all gone, because even though she's ready to fight, she also knows that good always win. That's how she raised her kid, to believe and be always good so that only good things would come to him. Because in the end, she'll be destroyed. And there's nothing she can do to avoid this.

The end (?)


End file.
